Como Decirle Que La Quiero
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Gazille al parecer le falta algo y a Levy al parecer tiene el mismo problema, podran los dos encontrar lo que les falta?


Esta idea surgió cuando estaba pensando la continuación de mi fic ´´Hielo Y Agua´´ espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres que aparecerán a continuación son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, creador de Fairy Tail.

Insomnio

Era una noche tan cálida y placentera, todo mundo en Magnolia yacía dormido, todos excepto Gazille que al parecer tenia un terrible insomnio que no lo estaba dejando dormir desde hace 2 noches atrás, el Dragon slayer trato con contar ovejas(conto hasta un billón y luego se aburrió) beber leche tibia( se bebió 5 galones de leche lo que provoco que tuviese que ir al baño) hasta uso magia para dormir( aunque no le sirvió para nada porque lo que hizo fue aumentar mas su insomnio) en fin trato con todos los métodos conocidos con coincidir con el sueño pero ninguno le resulto, ya estaba amaneciendo y Gazille decidió levantarse de la cama con un malhumor y cansado por no haber dormido en toda la noche, luego tomo una ducha, se vistió, preparo un café para luego ir al gremio para recibir su desayuno; al llegar allá se dirige hacia la barra donde esta Mirajane y le pide todo lo que sea comestible, claro que fuese de metal, luego de que Mirajane le preparara o mejor dicho le buscara todo el metal que encontró y se lo diera a Gazille, este comenzó a comer, al mismo tiempo que llegaban al gremio Juvia agarrada del brazo de Gray.

-buenos días Mira-chan, buenos días Gazille-kun. Saludaba Juvia

-buen dia. Dijo Gray

-Muy buenos días Gray, Juvia. Respondió Mirajane

Mientras que a Gazille no le presto atención al saludo y siguió comiendo como era de costumbre en el; luego entro Natsu acompañada de Lucy y Happy.

-Hola buen dia Mira-chan saludo Lucy

-Hola Mira. Dijo Natsu

-Aye buenos dias

-buen dia Natsu, Lucy, Happy. Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro la de pelo blanco

-les sirvo algo?. pregunto

-no estamos bien asi. respondio Lucy

-mira por alla esta Gray, vamos a sentarnos junto con el. Dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaban Gray y Juvia.

Al poco tiempo llego Erza y saludo a Mirajane también; ya en la menta de Gazille se decía: "¿acaso este es el dia de saludar a la mesera? ". al rato después de que había acabado de comer, llegaba Levy sola sin sus habituales compañeros de equipo Jet y Droy, al entrar Gazille había notado su presencia con solo oler su aroma, ese aroma el lo reconocería aunque ella estuviera a miles de millas de distancia, ese aroma que desde el primer momento que lo olio quedo impregnado en su olfato y en sus recuerdos;

-Muy buenos días Mira-chan. Saludo la recién llegada dirigiéndose hacia la barra en donde estaban Mirajane y Gazille

-Buen dia Levy, veo que hoy vienes sin acompañantes(dijo esto refiriéndose a Jet y Droy que siempre la acompañaban)

-si lo que pasa es que ellos dos se fueron a hacer una misión ya hace 2 dias y no han regresado.

-bueno ya deben de estar regresando además esa misión que escogieron era algo fácil. Dijo sonriendo Mirajane.

-ah! Se me olvidaba -miro hacia Gazille- Buenos días Gazille…. Veo que anoche no pudiste dormir. -Veía sus ojeras-

Gazille se quedo callado un momento pensando: "yo era considerado el mas fuerte de Phantom, el mas despiadado, mi nombre hacia correr del miedo a mis adversarios, yo fui el que destruyo este gremio, el que lastimo a…. a LEVY.

Gazille luego de pensar esto solo le dijo a Levy: Disculpa. Luego se levanto y salió del gremio, dejando a Levy pensativa.

-¿Por qué me pediría disculpas? Se preguntaba la chica

-bueno debe ser por lo que te hizo a ti cuando el era parte de Phantom. Dijo Mirajane

-pero si eso no era necesario además ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso y el ha demostrado ser uno de nosotros -replico la lectora de libros levantndose y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Erza.- Mira-chan creo que ire a consultar con alguien que lo conoce mucho mejor.

Mirajane solo asintió con la cabeza. En se momento Juvia se levanto para ir al baño y Levy también entro al baño para preguntarle

-Hola Juvia-chan puedo hablarte?-pregunto Levy algo timida

-si claro en que te puede ayudar Juvia. dijo la chica de la Juvia

-Bueno es sobre Gazille.

-EH? Gazille? Dijo algo sorprendida

-si veras hace un rato lo salude y me respondió "disculpa" ahora quisiera saber en donde pudiera encontrarlo, te lo pregunto porque eres la persona mas allegada a el.

-bueno no te exaltes tanto Juvia te ayudara, a ver… conociendo a Gazille el en estos momentos debe de estar en un lugar lejos y alejado de la gente.

-¿y que cosa es tan importante para que lo busques y hables con el? Levy. Pregunto Lucy que había entrado recién al baño.

-no es nada solo quiero hablar con el -se sonroja- nada mas eso

Bueno Gracias por el dato Juvia Lu-chan ahora mas tarde nos vemos, la chica salió del baño y del gremio, ahora fuera comenzó a buscar al tan solitario dragon slayer .

mmmmmmm…. En un lugar lejos y sin mucha gente. Pensó Levy.

Luego busco, busco y busco y busco aun mas, ya se había ido la mañana y buen rato de la tarde hasta que por fin lo encontró, el estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el cielo debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Levy solo se acerco un poco y dijo: wow que tranquilo es este lugar.

Gazille al escuchar la voz de Levy solo se levanto y voltio a verla, Levy ahí parada dijo:

-Hola, sabes esta mañana antes que te fueras se me olvido preguntarte el porque me pediste disculpa?

-disculpa por todo el mal que te hice y por todas las cosas malas que he hecho a tus nakamas. respondio el dragon slayer

-acepto tus disculpas, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo atrás y ahora eres uno de nuestros nakamas. dijo con una voz suave

-si tu nakama nada mas-dijo el con voz de desilucion

-si y sabes creo que te ayudare en el asunto del insomnio.

-si? y como es que vas a ayudarme en eso?

-ya veras ahora solo vamonos a mi casa que ahi te dare algo para eso.

Gazille hizo caso y acompaño a Levy hasta su casa. ahi en casa de la chica el pudo notar que al entrar todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado ademas de que vio muchos libros en un estante.

-tienes una casa muy acogedora- dijo Gazille

-te agrada? pues para mi como que le falta algo no se que sea porque de casas y decoracion no se mucho, bueno al menos que me ponga a leer un libro acerca de eso. respondio la chica

luego Levy fue hasta su estante de libros busco uno y lo agarro para darselo a Gazille.

-Toma te lo presto para que esta noche duermas bien y ya no tengas ese insomnio- dijo Levy extendiendole el libro a Gazille

-si gracias, que considerado de tu parte, pero sabes me tengo que ir ya ademas ya se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Gazille tomando el libro que le habia ofrecido Levy.

pero cuando se disponia a salir Gazille, empezo a llover muy fuerte.

-genial esto es lo que faltaba. dijo Gazille ironicamente

-si quieres puedes pasar la noche aqui, digo no te puedes ir con esa tormenta que esta pasando alla afuera. dijo Levy algo apenada.

-de verdad?

-si puedes dormir en el sofa esta noche.

entonces Gazille acepto la propuesta de Levy y se quedo esa noche ahi.

Fin del capitulo 1 pronto el capitulo 2


End file.
